


Just Go

by hikachuuu



Category: Jrock, vistlip
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cut the other off before he had finished speaking. “You’re leaving then?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am in the span of ten minutes, you can really pair him with whoever you please, I didn't have anyone in mind.

He took a long drag from the cigarette he had lit, staring out the window quietly. Completely disregarding the fact if Tohya or Tomo caught word of him smoking, he’d get an earful. Dark eyes glanced at the figure standing in the doorway with a bag in his hand. Taking another long drag, he blew the smoke out slowly, stubbing it out in the ashtray near him. His voice was shaking slightly as he spoke, trying to keep his composure up for a while longer.

“Done?”

“Yeah…look…”

He cut the other off before he had finished speaking. “You’re leaving then?”

“I’m sorry…”

Yuh just glanced back out the window pulling out another cigarette, doing his best to ignore whatever the other had to say. He didn’t want to hear it. Have it set in stone, permanent. That their three and half years together…as couple, were over.

“Just go. I don’t want to hear it.”

There was silence, then the rustling of fabric and he felt a soft kiss placed upon his crown. Once he was alone, he curled up, burying his face in his arms, sobbing quietly. Nothing could be done to fix the shambles that was their relationship or what was left of him.


End file.
